Trouble Is A Friend
by Elle the Vocalist
Summary: Love does not heed race. Hostility between dwarfs and elves did not dictate the love and life of her parents. Why then should it dictate Nanaiel's? When the Company of Thorin Oakenshield arrives in her kingdom, she has to decide if she wishes to stay in her prison-like palace or leave on the adventure of a lifetime with the chance of finding a place to belong. Fili/OC Side-Kiliel
1. Imprisoned: Nana

A/N: Disclaimer: Any content you recognize is property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Long corridors and even longer strides were nothing to an elf, but Nanaiel had not the legs of an elf but those of a dwarf, as the guards who held firm to her arms well knew. Keeping pace with her captors was no small task, her uncle's guards' elf legs were quite a bit longer and they took longer paces, leaving her to stumble and hop to keep up. If only she had made those last few feet, she would've been free, for the first time in many a year. Though she knew not where to go, maybe Rivendell as Lord Elrond was kind from what she remembered from visits with her mother. But those visits were many years ago, her mother was gone along with her father. For forty years she lived with her uncle, though he disliked her he felt a duty to his sister, and her cousin, one of the only two in all the kingdom who didn't just tolerated her but actually liked her.

Now she was kicking herself for getting caught. She will be brought to her uncle for punishment. Her uncle was not overly cruel nor was he loving or kind to her. If not for her heritage or the circumstances of her mother's death, she often held hope that her uncle would've loved her like he should. But she usually pulled herself from such thoughts, the past cannot be changed not with even the most amount of wishing.

She stumbled at the sudden stop when they reached one of the many doors leading to the throne room. The guards gave her a moment to collect herself, as it was not proper for a lady, especially Princess Nanelien's daughter, to be presented to the king looking as if drug through the halls, no matter that she was, quite literally, drug through the halls. Once she was properly straightened the guards pushed the doors open and thus proceeded to, again, practically drag her before the king.

"My King," the guards greeted as they kneeled before the throne. "We found her sneaking through the grounds. She was almost to the main door when she was spotted. She seemed to have planned to exit when the scouting party had come back."

From behind her, Nanaiel heard the doors to the throne room click open again. There was no doubt it was the scouting party coming back to show what they've achieved. What she didn't expect was to hear mumbles that were certainly not elvish. Before she could turn to see to her suspicion, she was addressed by her uncle, King Thranduil.

"Princess Nanaiel, why have you been roaming the grounds without an escort or permission? I thought I expressed that I did not want you leaving these halls," King Thranduil stated, his voice filled with lightly veiled distain. "For your protection of course." The princess wondered briefly if her mother was regarded with the same tone after the marriage to her father. Then the king's words caught her attention.

"My protection? I have no need to be confined to these halls like a prisoner for my protection. I am capable of protecting myself, with weapon and word. Other's opinions are worth nothing to me and spiders are but a nuisance," she replied, her tone indignant. She raised her head, looking into the eyes of her king and uncle. Vaguely, she wondered where Legolas was, he was usually to the right of his father. "Unless I am confined for a different reason, I do not see why I should not be allowed outside. Perhaps you think your subjects will talk. That they will speak ill of the unwanted princess. Of how she is not full elf. How her father was a dwarf and that her mother, the beautiful princess may her soul rest in Valar, wasn't in her right mind. Isn't that what you fear? Your subject's distain, which you clearly share, for the young, unwanted princess who is too much like her father though her looks are that of her mother. With the exception of her hair and eyes of course."

The king's eyes were hard by the end of her speech. Behind her, someone cleared their throat. Nanaiel turned, catching sight of the scouting party, led by Legolas and Tauriel. She flashed them a small, which they returned, before catching a glimpse of what or who they brought in. Her eyes went wide. Dwarfs. She hadn't seen any since her father's death. How many were there? Her attention was called back before she could count.

"You will keep your attention with me while I am speaking to you. For your blatant disregard for the rules I have set for you protection," Thranduil shot her a pointed if not irritated look. "You will be confined to your room for a year."

"A year! Do you forget that I age differently? I do not have the life span of an elf," She blanched at the thought.

"If you did not ignore my rules I would not need to punish you," the king stated. "And if you did leave, where would you go? Taking into account you were not killed before leaving the forest."

"I would go to Rivendell, I remember Lord Elrond to be welcoming. Or maybe I would travel all the way to Ered Luin, Father and I once visited when I was young. Surely they would accept me if I needed to leave," She snapped.

"You think your father's family will be accepting of you? They would never accept you or your heritage. You are lucky you are my sister's daughter," He hissed, bright eyes turned dark while glaring at Nanaiel. If the king thought she would back down by that he was wrong.

"They would accept me more than I have been accepted here. Dwarfs favor kin over gold and over propriety," Nanaiel argued.

"And how did you come by this knowledge? You have been misled. Dwarfs are stubborn and greedy creatures whose love of gold outweighs everything," Thranduil snapped back, straightening on his throne. "Take her to her rooms. She will stay there for a decade. You may look like my sister but you do her memory dishonor for I know she did not raise you to be ignorant and disrespectful."

Nanaiel's eyes filled quickly at the thought of dishonoring her mother, not even the thought of wasting ten years of her life in a room hurt her so. She struggled against her tears, willing them to not fall, she would not give him the satisfaction of breaking her so publicly, there was no doubt he had seen the dwarfs. The last thing she wanted to do was dishonor either of her parents. But she knew deep inside both her parents would have been proud of how she had stood up for herself and how she only wished to be free. She raised her head then pushed to her feet. Staring the king in the eyes, her own red and watery, she responded.

"Both my parents would have been proud of me. Not just for standing up for myself to you, but for seeking freedom from wrongful imprisonment. You'd do well to remember not to speak for my mother as you do not have the right to her voice or her thoughts. The only one who has that right is me, as Nanaiel daughter of Nanelien, Princess of Mirkwood, and Nalin, son of Fundin, Dwarf of Erebor," She declared, straightening her shoulders and turning to exit the throne room. She passed the scouting party and dwarf prisoners. Nanaiel quickly studied the dwarfs, all of those she could see seem stunned.

With her guards shadowing her, Nanaiel made her way back to her room. Turning quickly, she slammed and locked the door, almost smashing her guards' noses. They may keep her from leaving her room but they will not keep her from having the privacy inside of it. And inside of her rooms she finally let the tears fall. She prayed to the Valar and Mahal that both of her parents did not think ill of her for her words and that she was right in her actions. She also prayed they were happy and were not separated upon death. Then she thought back on her parents lives, how they met.

* * *

><p><em>Eighty-nine years after the fall of Erebor to the dragon Smaug, a young dwarf at the age of 85, who went by the name Nalin, stumbled along the path of the Greenwood, realm of the elves. His stumbling was caused by lack of food and water as he had been walking through the forest for a week now. He suspected he had come down with a fever though he couldn't be sure, he was mighty dizzy for walking in a straight line. He finally collapsed a few steps later, his mind going dark.<em>

_Nanelien had been gifted the small cottage she resided in for her coming of age by her parents, the king and queen. The two of them along with four trusted guards who were sworn to secrecy were the only others who knew the location of her cottage other than her. Not even her brother, heir to the throne then now king, knew. Her brother always tried to know everything she did and sometimes followed her, it was a small relief to have her own space outside of the palace. Even now he was not permitted to know, despite his status as king, her will was law on the subject until the time she deemed different._

_She had gone out to find herbs and such when she stumbled upon a dwarf. Not a conscious traveling dwarf, but an unconscious one who seemed to be sick. 'What is a dwarf doing in the forest?' she wondered. 'Maybe he is passing through probably coming from the Iron Hills'. The princess knew well the tension between elves and dwarfs, especially after her brother refused to help on the day the dragon took Erebor. _

'_Surely he'll die out here. I cannot have that on my conscience,' she decided, slowly lifting his body from the ground and returning to her cottage. Once there, she laid him in the second room then went to collect supplied to fight the fever and food for when it broke. After doing everything she could, she sat and waited._

_The day after the dwarf's fever broke. He opened his eyes to find himself in a very large bed in a room obviously not belonging to a dwarf. He pushed himself up, starting when the door opened to reveal an elven woman. The woman had flowing blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes, her slight figure and pale skin made her an unearthly beauty. She gave him a small smile and slowly walked towards him, setting the tray of food and water down on the bed stand._

"_I'm glad to see you're awake. You had a high fever. I suspect you haven't eaten or had water in a few days. I found you a little ways off the trail, unconscious," Nanelien stated. Now that the dwarf was awake she could see his eyes, what a charming green they were. They were vivid against the pitch black of his hair and beard, and quite impressive the beard was. She had seen many a dwarf in her four-thousand years but none ever caught her attention like this. None had seemed this handsome._

"_Thank you for helping me, as it seems it was no easy task. But, if you do not mind, I would like to know the name of my lovely host," Nalin expressed, returning her smile. By dwarvish standards the elf would not be very attractive, she was too slight, did not have any facial hair, and most likely was a very quiet being. But to Nalin, her hair shone like gold and her eyes like crystals. Her build gave way to an athletic tone, so she probably used some weapon of sorts. _

"_My name is Nanelien. I… I am the Princess of Greenwood, sister to King Thranduil," she replied hesitantly, not knowing if the dwarf would have an adverse reaction to her relation to the king. "You are very welcome to my help. It would weigh on my mind if I had left you to die. But I must asked your name in return."_

"_A princess? I am very lucky indeed to have met one as beautiful and kind as you. I am Nalin, son of Fundin, at your service," He confessed. "If I may be as bold as to ask why you are so far out in the forest and where we are as it does not seem to be the palace Healing Halls or the dungeons."_

"_We are in my personal cottage. Not many know of its location with the exception of a few guards and myself. Not even the king knows, though I know it irritates him," she responded with a wry smile. She gathered all her healing supplies. "Eat before it goes cold. Once you regain your strength, I will lead you to the edge of the forest in the direction you are traveling, if you wish. I would not mind company for a while if you are not in a hurry and wish to stay a few days."_

"_I think a few days rest would you me good. Ered Luin is rather far. I thank you again for your hospitality and offer, I think it would be wise to be led by someone who has knowledge of this forest," He commented. They smiled again, she left the room and he began to eat._

Her mother's kindness and father's loving heart brought them together. He stayed longer than he intended and began to realize he did not wish to go. They had grown fond of each other and as he thought of packing he also found his reason to stay.

_Dwarfs and elves have a few thing in common. One is that they only love once. Dwarfs call that significant other their One. Elves do not have a name for it but they feel just as strongly. Her parents had found that in each other. Neither of their families were very accepting, King Thranduil was only pacified by his sister proving it was not a trick, as the dwarf had no use for elven royalty, and Nalin's family; his father and his mother, and Balin and Dwalin, his brothers, thought it to be an elven curse until she had sent them her own letter, though Nalin had no idea what was inside it. His wife to be seemed to have a calming effect on those around her. They were married within the year. But, despite allowing their marriage, there was still a great deal of tension and hostility between the king and Nalin, and later the distain the king held for their half-breed daughter._

_Two years after, their daughter had been born. Nanaiel, she was named, Nana to the dwarfs as –iel was a bit too elvish for a daughter of Mahal. As she grew it was evident she grew like a dwarf but look much like her mother. Her face and build were that of her mother, thin features and an athletic build that toned as she learned weapons from her father; her hair and eyes the green and black of her father. Her ears were a bit in between as they were rounded enough to pass as dwarven but had a small point. Though she was her mother's daughter in appearance, she was her father's child. She aged as a dwarfling would. Her mother was a bit sad to see her daughter would not be immortal but was happy she would outlive Nalin and herself. _

_They went undisturbed and happy for forty years. Nanelien and Nanaiel had been training in a clearing when the spiders appeared. From the trees above they descended, in an instant Nanelien had her daughter tugged behind her. They were too far from the cottage to call for Nalin but not too far for her daughter to run and get help. She turned to Nanaiel and told her to run for father. Run and don't look back. She tried to persuade her mother to let her fight but her mother refused. Nanaiel gave in and ran. _

_She burst through the door crying for her father to help. He listen and asked where her mother was. In the clearing, was the answer he received. He shot off after telling her to stay put. Nanaiel waited and waited. She watched out the window until she saw her father coming back, he seemed to be carrying mother. She knew her mother was gone and would not be coming back. She also knew her father would follow soon after. They had both told her the joys of finding the One and the sorrows of it. If one was to die the other would soon follow as it was too painful to live without the other after so long together. She was of age for a dwarf but not by elven standards. She also knew she needed to inform the king, her father was in no shape to travel to the closest guard. So off she went. When her father did fade and leave her, she was brought to the palace as she was not of elven maturity yet, wouldn't be for sixty years, at her hundredth year. That is how she lost them._

* * *

><p>Nanaiel wiped the tears from her face, she missed them something fierce. Now that there were other dwarfs in Mirkwood, thought probably imprisoned in the dungeons, she could try to find if her family was alive. But she would need help getting down there, and there were only two who would help.<p>

Legolas, her cousin, and Tauriel, the captain of the guard, who were her closest and only friends in this prison they called a palace, would be the ones to help her see the dwarfs even if she couldn't break them out, though she really wished she could. She needed them to agree if she were to succeed. All she had to do was wait for her chance.

It came two days later when Tauriel and Legolas relieved the guards and entered her room. Nanaiel looked up from her book of Khuzdul. Her father had finished her lessons in Khuzdul and Iglishmêk a few years before she came of age, and she was determined to keep the language fresh in her mind. She gestured for her friends to make themselves comfortable while she made tea. It had started as her mother and aunt taking tea in their rooms in the afternoons but Legolas and Nanaiel had continued it in memory of their mothers. They had asked Tauriel to join them after finding she had lost her parents as well. She reentered the room and took to serving them all.

"I'm glad you decided to visit me at the same time. I have a favor to ask of you both," She stated returning to her chair with her own cup. "I wish to go down to see the dwarfs." They had taken a sip as she had explained, both coughing on their tea. She folded her hands around her cup and took a sip. Her eyes flicked between the two.

"Why would you wish to go down there?" Tauriel demanded. "

"To ask if any of my family in Ered Luin lives. I am not asking for keys I'm asking for time and a way in," She explained, fidgeting with her cup but keeping eye contact with Tauriel.

"If King Thranduil gains knowledge of you going down there we will all find ourselves imprisoned, this time down in the cells," Tauriel scolded.

"I know every passage in this palace. My only hindrance is guards. I beg of you. If I find family I will be able to leave. This is my only hope of finding a way to happiness. I just wish to talk," She begged.

"Cousin, you will be the end of me," Legolas sighed, glancing at Tauriel, who nodded. "In a week's time we will come for you. If the king finds us you will not be the only one with punishment." He turned to leave, Tauriel trailing behind him. "I hope you find what you're looking for. I do not wish for you to be trapped here. It should be home not a prison."

"Thank you, my friends. I wish you luck and hope I can someday feel at home here," she replied. She rose and embraced them both briefly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they left to see to their duties. After seeing them out, Nanaiel searched through her closet for the few tunics and trousers she kept, finding a usable combination and a dark blue cloak to use while sneaking around. Training with knives in a dress was difficult, in a tunic and trousers she had easy access to all of her arsenal. They were also ideal for not being recognized as the princess but as a young elf going to lessons.<p>

Behind her tunics, she kept all of her weapons wrapped into a cloth. She had been taught with many different weapons in her youth. From duel swords to archery, her parents had playfully teased each other that she would choose a weapon fitting one race. They were both quite pleased that she had taken to knives and daggers as they were a neutral choice. They were a bit surprised by how many she wished to carry. From throwing knives to two long daggers, she had enough to prepare an army.

She carried throwing knives two in each boot; five strapped to each thigh, high enough to be cover by a tunic; one strapped to each wrist; four hidden in the pins holding her hair in its high clip; two daggers placed parallel on her lower back; and, to her mother's relief, a bow and quiver strung across her back.

She collected all the things she would need at the end of the week. Every hidden weapon she owned would be placed on her person, the others such as her bow and long daggers would be too bulky and would not due for sneaking.

Sitting back down, she began to read again hoping to pass the time quickly. The week could not end quickly enough.

A/N: So this is the first chapter of my first published fic. I hope to update weekly or bimonthly if possible. I'm a Senior in high school, so please be kind if I am late on any updates. I plan to have around 15 chapters. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Imprisoned: Fili

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Luck had evaded them that day, Fili had decided. The factor that had firmed his decision was not losing his uncle in the forest, nor was it encountering the giant spiders, no, it had been getting captured by elves. Few things damage a dwarf's pride, one of those few is being at the mercy of elves. Though Fili held less animosity for elves in general than his kin, he did not appreciate being held at arrow point and marched like a criminal into the Woodland elves' kingdom. Being stripped of his various weapons put him ill at ease and his brother's interested looks towards the red-headed she-elf were adding to his discomfort. He understood his brother's interest if it was purely for saving his life and her skill with weapons but Kili's interest seemed to run a bit deeper. Times like these made his dislike knowing his brother so well.

The walk wouldn't have been so uncomfortable if they had been able to verbally share their discomfort. Any time one would begin to grumble of mutter they were promptly reprimanded either verbally or physically, though it was never more than a push. The company was also still feeling the effects of the spiders poison and lack of nourishment.

Fili was worried for his uncle, as he'd not been seen since before the spiders had attacked. He knew his uncle could care for himself but the whole company was worried. Fili glanced at Kili, seeing his eyes staring in front of him, worry evident in them. Knowing Kili he was probably worrying for everyone and their situation, especially Bilbo, as they hadn't seen him since the elves appeared. Fili was also worried for their resident burglar but had the strangest feeling Master Baggins would be just fine on his own.

As they approached the elvish kingdom the trees lightened and the air became easier to breathe. Light pierced the canopy of leaves, the trees grew in size and intertwined to create pathways and houses. Fili would've considered it beautiful if he wasn't seeing it as a captive. It held a lightness that the rest of the forest lacked, but seemed no less foreboding. The stories Thorin told him and Kili of the Elven king of Mirkwood were of a deceitful and cruel elf who betrayed their kin and left them for dead to a dragon. The elves who captured and were escorting them to the palace didn't seem cruel, but reacting logically to intruders. The blond elf and the red-headed she-elf seemed to be in charge of the group.

The large wooden doors that they passed through slammed behind them, giving Fili the feeling of being trapped. He knew there was a definite possibility the doors were locked magically as this was an elven kingdom. The looming sense of being imprisoned only grew as they approached what appeared to be a throne room. The blond leading the company spoke quietly to the guards then opened the door, leading them on.

Fili had expected to see a self-important elf-king, sitting on a throne sneering down at them. He had not expected, however, to see a small she-elf being berated by said king. They had stopped a bit behind the two guards and young elf addressing the king. Fili had been at the front with Balin and Dwalin so he had a mostly unobstructed view of the proceedings. He also noticed how the blond male elf leading them had tensed after seeing the three extras in the throne room.

Princess Nanaiel, as the king had called her, held herself in a manner that showed she was not as young as her height would imply. Her words held weight even as the king seemed to dismiss them. Her appearance was unusual to say the least, as most elves were light haired and pale skinned, while her hair was as black as a raven's wings and skin though pale seemed more from lack of sun than naturally light. The curious aspect of her was the braids and beads in her hair. They were partially hidden, as if they would be taken if seen. There were only two and hey seemed to be styled similar to dwarvish a coming of age braid and family braid, with beads to match.

Wait, had she said a dwarrow father and elven mother? That could not be possible, no self-respecting dwarrow would mate with an elf. It would only be if they had found their…

…One. But that wouldn't do, Mahal would not make an elf the soulmate of one of his creations.

The blond elf cleared his throat, catching the attention of the king and princess. Fili's eyes caught the movement of her turning to inspect the new additions to the throne room. Her eyes caught the blond and the red-heads and she smiled before scanning the company with curious green eyes. Fili had never seen eyes so green, almost emerald in color. Not even Mr. Baggins' hazel had been so green. Those eyes widened as they took in the company, as if she had never seen dwarves. Her face lacked the hair of a dwarrowdam and retained the shape of an elf.

She turned her attention back to the elf king. They were arguing over her comings and goings in the kingdom. But as princess wouldn't she have free reign? Kili and he had only had restrictions during hostile situations but this seemed like a daily basis. If she was princess wouldn't she inherit the kingdom? It would seem she is just as much a prisoner here as the company was at the moment. Then the conversation had caught up to him.

"If you did not ignore my rules I would not need to punish you," the king stated. "And if you did leave, where would you go? Taking into account you were not killed before leaving the forest."

"I would go to Rivendell, I remember Lord Elrond to be welcoming. Or maybe I would travel all the way to Ered Luin, Father and I once visited when I was young. Surely they would accept me if I needed to leave," She snapped.

Ered Luin? He knew most of the dwarves in Ered Luin and none would have anything to do with elves. Maybe she was only trying to get a rise out of the king.

In his musings, Fili had only caught the end of the king's statement.

"-You may look like my sister but you do her memory dishonor for I know she did not raise you to be ignorant and disrespectful." He growled.

This shocked everyone in the room it seemed. The princess' form had gone ridged and recoiled as if slapped. To be told that one was a dishonor to a deceased parent was one of the most heartbreaking feelings. Fili had been told such lies' as a child by the children of Man in Ered Luin. He knew the pain of falsified rejection and dishonor. He could see the king was lying as his eyes betrayed his knowledge of his sister's views but he wanted to inflict the pain he felt onto the girl.

Princess Nanaiel suddenly pulled her head up. Her shoulders went back as she straightened. Her posture giving her an air of confidence. The next words she spat made Fili proud and then shocked them all.

"Both my parents would have been proud of me. Not just for standing up for myself to you, but for seeking freedom from wrongful imprisonment. You'd do well to remember not to speak for my mother as you do not have the right to her voice or her thoughts. The only one who has that right is me, as Nanaiel daughter of Nanelien, Princess of Mirkwood, and Nalin, son of Fundin, Dwarf of Erebor," She declared, straightening her shoulders and turning to exit the throne room. She passed the scouting party and dwarf prisoners.

Fili felt Dwalin and Balin go rigid on either side of him. The entire company felt the effects of her words. Daughter of a dwarf of Erebor, not just any dwarf but Nalin, son of Fundin, brother to Dwalin and Balin. They had only met her once as he recalled, and when their brother died there was no news of the little half dwarf so she was thought dead. And to be the daughter of elven royalty, Fili thought she would be treated as such not as a prisoner in her own home. With the king's sister and wife gone, he should be treating family as coveted jewels.

The king turned his icy gaze onto the company. He addressed to blond and red-head.

"Legolas, my son, and Tauriel, captain of my guard, how went the mission. Are the spiders dispatched? And I see we have unwelcome visitors," He observed, scanning the group of dwarves. His tone was as cold as his eyes.

The blond elf, Prince Legolas, watched his father for a moment before informing him of the happenings in the forest, with Tauriel's input. How they had found many spiders, the dwarves fighting off the spiders, and capturing said dwarves.

While this was going on, he felt both Dwalin and Balin silently communicating about the new information they received. It seemed while both shocking and important, it would have to be put off until after they got out of the Elven King's presence.

Suddenly the king's attention was brought back to the dwarves. His attention was focused on Balin as he had step forward slightly to make it seem as if he were in charge of the group. Fili was thankful for this, he would have no idea what to say and would be worried about offending the king.

The king, Thranduil, he recalled, tried questioning them as to why they were in his realm and what their intention was. Balin artfully deflected any attempt at questioning their quest out of them. He spun a tail of starving dwarves and spider attacks, dark memory-stealing rivers and a skilled capture, leaving their mysteriously disappeared burglar out of any piece.

While Balin worked his words, Fili wondered where the princess had gone. Most likely to her room, his mind supplied. She seemed to have an interesting character and plenty courage. She intrigued him. If only his uncle could see him now, becoming intrigued by an elf-dwarf half-breed.

"After all the disturbance you have made I have right to know what brings you here, and if you will not tell me now, I will keep you all in prison until you learn sense and manners," King Thranduil snapped. "Take them away. One to a cell."

That snapped Fili from his thoughts. They were ushered out a side door. He tried to keep track of where they were going but the halls were so maze-like. When they finally reached the cells, Fili had the distinct feeling they were underground. Fili was stopped once more before entering his cell, the guard pulling out his last hidden dagger from the seams of his coat. He grumbled, irritated at the turn of events.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers," he heard Kili say to the red-head, Tauriel. Fili rolled his eyes, nice brother, flirt with the she-elf who is imprisoning us. He couldn't really fault his brother. From the looks he had been giving the she-elf, he had come to admire the lass. More than his brother would like but who was he to speak, being interested, though unromantically, in the little princess.

"Or nothing," she replied. Fili couldn't help but give a small laugh at his brother. He could just imagine the look on Kili's face when she said that. He watched all of the guards leave before addressing his brother.

"I do not think the she-elf appreciated you're sentiment, brother. Maybe dwarves are not to her liking, though I haven't a clue why you're interested in a she-elf," Fili chuckled. He heard Kili grunt, obviously not amused with his brother's jests.

"Oh yes, maybe I should faun over the little half-elf princess. But I do not think you will appreciate the competition brother," Kili shot back. Fili stiffened a bit, whether at the implication of him finding romantic interest in an elf or at his brother pursuing the elvish dwarrowdam. The latter seemed a bit ridiculous, why would he care if she was pursued as he had no interest in her.

"Stop messing around, you two we need to get out of here," Gloin snapped, slamming himself into the bars of his cell. Both boys grew serious. Soon there was loud bangs as around half the company tried forcing their cell doors open.

"Leave it! There is no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here, but, by the King's consent," Balin called. There was a collective groan in the room as all slumped, some to the floor most against the wall. Fili rested his head against the wall, thinking.

Was his uncle alright? How would they escape? Would they? And what of the girl? She seemed just as in need of rescue as they. If they escaped, would they take her with them? She was Balin and Dwalin's niece, after all.

"Dwalin, I feel, as we have time, we should speak of what we have learned today," Balin suggested. His voice sounded reluctant but firm, as if he wished to hold this conversation in private but needed to be discussed now.

"Can this not wait until we are freed?" Dwalin growled. "This conversation should be priva-."

"We do not have that luxury. If we wait and we are freed, we will most likely never have a choice in the matter. It will be too late," Balin insisted.

"What are we to do then? Even if we decide we wish to have her come with us, we have no clue as to where she is or if she wishes to come. We do not even know she is telling the truth," Dwalin retorted.

"She is of age. She should have a choice in the matter, at the very least. She is our niece, brother. We are the last of her dwarvish family. I do not want to leave her here thinking we disapprove of her," Balin pleaded.

"How are we to ask her if she wishes to come with us? Through the guard? I highly doubt one of these tree-shaggers will deliver a note to the princess from their prisoners," Dwalin grumbled.

He had a point, Fili had to admit. But maybe sending a note through the guard wouldn't be as impossible as it seemed. He had caught the small exchange between the prince, captain of the guard, and the princess. Maybe if one of them came through they would inform the princess of her kin's desire to speak with her.

"My apologies, Mister Dwalin, Mister Balin, for interrupting and eavesdropping, though unintentionally, but the red-haired she-elf seemed to be a friend of the princess. Maybe she'd agree with it, you being her kin and all," Fili suggested. "Anyway, from her conversation with the king, we can probably assume she wishes to be anywhere but here. She also made the point of bringing up her kin in Ered Luin, which can be assumed it was the both of you"

There was a bit of a silence after that until Dwalin decided to question his suggestion.

"Yes, lad, but how do we know if she will take it to the princess or straight to the king. If he knew of our relation to the princess he could try to use her to his advantage," Dwalin argued.

"Then I guess you will just have to trust that I won't," a voice came from a bit down the hall. "I could bring her a letter, but I feel this conversation should be in person."

"Well, it cannot be in person while we are locked up and I highly doubt you would allow any of us to leave just to speak with Nana," Balin replied softly. "A letter is our only chance."

"No, it is not. Nanaiel is as eager to meet with you as you her but she is also under watch by orders of the king," Tauriel responded, moving into the lightened hall and into view of the dwarves. "But she has convinced a friend and me to aid her in speaking to you. If you are patient, we will be able to escort her down and back to her rooms without the king finding she left her quarters."

"Why would you aid us? What do you receive from it?" Dwalin grunted, sounding suspicious.

"Make no mistake, Dwarf. I am not doing this for you. Nanaiel is my friend and if speaking to you will grant her even the smallest happiness then I will do so. She deserves this chance of escape, deserves to be with those who will accept her," Tauriel snapped. "Now tell me, will she be accepted? Will she not be seen as an outsider?"

"We wish to ask if she will join our family, as she should have long ago. She may be of elvish blood, but she is also our kin. We would never disapprove of kin, especially one whom we thought was lost long ago," Balin replied tiredly.

"She is kin? What do you mean by that?" Tauriel asked. She had tensed a bit at 'kin'.

"Balin, this should be a conversation with Nana, not her elf-friend," Dwalin warned.

"Dwalin, if she is breaking the princess out of her rooms, I doubt she will go straight to the king with this information," Balin reasoned with his brother. He looked towards the captain of the guard and sighed. "Nana's father, Nalin, was our brother. She is our niece. We wish to know more about her. We were never welcome in this realm, so we did not know what came of her when her parents died."

Tauriel had gone wide-eyed at the new information, a delighted glint filled her eye before she moved to a more neutral expression.

"This is wonderful news, but I feel Nanaiel should hear this news from you. It will hold more meaning. We planned to find a way down at the end of the week. I will inform you if our plans change," Tauriel explained, moving back towards the door before turning once again. "Thank you for being honest and giving her this chance." She then strode out of the room, footsteps fading until they were heard no more.

There was silence after her exit. Fili guessed Balin and Dwalin were thinking about what the she-elf had said, whether to trust her or not. Fili knew she would be good to her word. One who spoke so fiercely on a friend's behalf would not go back on their word.

"Do you think she will come, brother?" Dwalin asked. The warrior's voice was still gruff but Fili had detected a small hint of insecurity, which was surprising as Fili had never known Dwalin to be insecure.

"Aye, Dwalin, she will come if the captain speaks the truth," Balin replied. Fili could see a bit of a worried smile on the older dwarf's face.

Fili looked up at the ceiling from where he sat in his cell. A week, he thought, a week until he sees the princess again. The dwarrowdam would most likely only find interest in her kin, as it seemed she was only coming to inquire if they lived or where they were.

He closed his eyes, yes this will be a very long week.

A/n: So, chapter two. I'm sorry I didn't get it up last week. English teachers should not give projects right when students get back from break. So I hope everyone likes it so far. Please review. It makes me write more knowing people like it.


	3. Meetings in Mirkwood: Nana

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Nanaiel lay thinking on her impending meeting with the dwarves in the dungeons. She wondered if any would remember little Nana who trailed after her father for the few months they had been in Ered Luin. Would they call her Nana? She hadn't been called Nana in so long. It was too plain for elves, who preferred her full name. She hoped they wouldn't mind calling her Nana, she never wanted a dwarf to call her Nanaiel and the elvish name wouldn't sound right from a dwarf's lips.

Would they like her? Would they know of her family? Would she be able to aid their escape? Would they allow her to leave with them?

The last question had plagued her for days. If the dwarves decided she was of no use to them or if her family did not want her, she did not know what she would do. If she escaped, if she made it from the forest, she only had two choices, Esgaroth to the east or the home of a skin-changer to the west.

Maybe, if the dwarves were to refuse her, she should just live the rest of her days in Mirkwood. She was safe, though unhappy. Then she thought again, what is the point of living if there is no life to live. If she was to go through the rest of her days monotonously, what was the point?

If she could not leave, she would never experience the things she wishes: fighting, traveling, or finding her One. She would never give up the chance of finding her One. Leaving the safety of the kingdom was the only way she would find happiness.

Nanaiel sat up from her place on the bed, sliding off and walking over to her window. Though it had been sealed by the king's magic, it still gave relief to the repetitive vision of her bed drapes and stone floors. Her window gave her the best view of the gardens. Her room was next to her mother's. Thranduil had forbid her from using her mother's rooms for reasons unknown to her. Nanaiel was fine with this as she did not wish to disturb anything her mother's old rooms.

She had wished to return to the cabin but that had become impossible due to the growing amount of dark creatures and death in the forest. She did not even know if the cottage still stood. All she knew was her uncle's frustration at not knowing where it stood to this day. His sister's most well-kept secret was still secret to that day. When the darkness surrounding the forest dissipated she would find the cottage. Even if she was old and grey haired by the timed that occurred.

Nanaiel sat on her window sill, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall behind her, unknowingly mimicking a certain dwarf who sat many floors below her, in the cells. She would speak with the dwarves and proceed from there with the information she gained.

Nanaiel woke to the sound of knocking. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She pushed herself from her bed, grabbing her dressing gown from a chair to cover the tunic she wore to bed, the length of it hardly appropriate for company.

Nanaiel quietly opened the door, peeking through only to see Legolas and Tauriel standing outside. Realizing her friends were waiting to come in, she pulled the door open further. Closing the door behind them, she turns to her friends with questioning eyes.

"We need to plan how to escort you to the dungeons without creating suspicion. We found a few different passages that would work and do not know which would be best. Also the guards that stand at the entrance to the cells will be difficult to distract," Legolas explained. "Tauriel cannot just call them away as it would seem suspicious."

"If you were to distract the guard, Legolas, then Tauriel can walk past with me on her other side. The guard will only see Tauriel," Nanaiel suggested. "Then, if someone were to hear voices and investigate, Tauriel would be there to quell their suspicion."

"It seems you've thought this through, my friend," Tauriel smiled, finding amusement in her small friend's plan. "Pray tell, what am I supposed to say if a guard comes to see what the commotion is?"

"Tauriel, I'm sure you could find something in that imagination of yours," Nanaiel replied. "I'm sure the dark haired dwarf who was giving you admiring looks would serve as good company while I have my discussion."

"He may admire me but the feeling is not mutual," Tauriel stated, lifting an eyebrow at Nanaiel's suggestion.

"Not yet, anyway," Nanaiel smirked.

She had seen the small looks the dwarf had given her friend. The look as one of admiration and attraction. It seemed to be a milder look of the ones her father gave her mother. She knew Tauriel held a small interest in the dwarf, knowing her friend for long enough to recognize curiosity in her brown eyes.

"Let us finish our business of getting you down to the cells," Legolas suggested amusedly.

Contrary to most other's beliefs, Legolas did not hold a fondness for Tauriel that went beyond that of a sister. They had figured out early on that they were not meant for each other. Legolas had not yet found his intended and neither felt a pull stronger than friendship.

"Which paths were you considering? I know most of them and some are less traveled than others," Nanaiel asked. "If we find one no one has use for, that will be the most logical. I know of two that none use but that might have changed since my confinement."

Legolas spreads a map along the table and points to a path marked with a green ink leaf, three others baring the same mark. As he traced each path, he explained how many he passed on his way to the dungeons and possible hiding places there are on each path. One ran too close to the throne room to be comfortable and another would take too much time to navigate. This information left them with two options.

"Of the last two paths, one is more traveled by guards but closer to your rooms. The other is less traveled but a bit farther," Tauriel explained, moving her finger along the map. Nanaiel traced the two lines, thinking on the times she had used those and many other paths to get from her rooms, around the palace, and back without being seen.

"This one," she says pointing to the path further from her room. "Less guards, they probably would expect me to take the one closer to my rooms to cut my time, if I was trying for the doors again."

Legolas and Tauriel nodded to her choice, rolling up the map. They had decided the best time was right after dinner. No one would be coming by and shift change wasn't until the next morning. They would leave once food had been brought by her rooms.

Nanaiel smiled at her friends, praying with all her might this succeeded, hoping they wouldn't be caught, for her sake and for theirs.

"Now that that's settled, Nanaiel, have you thought of what you want to ask them," Tauriel asked.

"There's so many things I want to ask and I don't know how. I will just have to improvise," she sighed. Tauriel gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have a feeling everything will go well," She assured.

"We have to go. We will leave you to your thoughts now that our business is settled," Legolas stated, standing from his seat. Tauriel gathered the maps and papers. Legolas hugged Nanaiel briefly before turning and exiting the room, followed by Tauriel, who waved to her.

Nanaiel slumped back into her seat, rubbing her hands through her loose hair, catching her fingers on the two small braids somewhat hidden in her hair. She had to give up many things when her parents died but she would not give up the braids her father had given her. She had learned to repeat the patterns and was able to recreate the dwarvish braids.

Maybe she would be able to learn more from the dwarves in the dungeons. The path she wished to escape through after the meeting was under the dungeons. It had taken her a while to figure out that leaving through the wine cellar was her best option. She had been allowed to wander before she had tried to leave. The only problem was the guards who frequented the room.

Sneaking wasn't that difficult being so small. It was also fortunate most of the guards greatly disliked her, so they didn't go out of their way to watch her. All except two rarely gave her any grief. The two were part of Tauriel's guard, whose fathers' had guarded the cottage. They would've inherited the job had the spiders not attacked. It seemed the king wasn't the only one who blamed her. Elion and Ralnor's fathers had been terribly wounded and were unable to fully recover. The young elves had concluded it was Nanaiel's fault as she was the only uninjured survivor. The elves were rather cruel towards her after her appearance in the palace.

She shook herself from those thoughts pulling out her own set of maps, making adjustments to her escape plan. She would have to wait and see how everything would work out.

The servants had brought her dinner in but she had barely ate, her nerves stealing her appetite.

Nanaiel tugged on her cloak before deciding the flowing material would only draw attention. She had dressed in her nicest and, coincidentally, darkest tunic and trousers. She had also chosen to only carry the daggers in her boots, knowing she wouldn't encounter anyone she would need to fight but wanting them there for physical reassurance.

She fidgeted with them before the door was pushed open. Tauriel and Legolas walked in, giving her small smiles.

"Dinner was just collected from the dwarves. No one should be down there except for the guards at the entrance," Tauriel explained. "We'll be leaving as soon as the halls clear."

Nanaiel nodded, the nerves seemed to have stolen her voice as well. Dwarves, real proper dwarves. Oh how she'd imagined the moment she would hear news of her kin but never did she think she would be able to speak with them. They may not be blood related but that would be grand.

She tapped her fingers against her thigh, pausing when Legolas glances outside. He scans the hall before turning back to the girls, nodding to indicate the hall was clear. Quietly they slipped from the room all walking with purpose as to not seem like sneaking if someone glances down the hall.

The walk there was uneventful. The path they chose was empty. They passed no one until they reached the entrance to the dungeons. The guard there was easily distracted by the prince. His enthusiasm giving away his inexperience, barely seeing his captain pass him.

Nanaiel visibly relaxed after getting around the corner from the entrance. Her nerves had been getting to her. She took a deep breath before nodding to Tauriel to lead her on through the twists and turns. She memorized the path as Tauriel point to some other paths leading to more rooms.

Voices rang through the halls as they near another hall of cells. They ranged from angry to soothing, as if one was trying to calm the other. Her steps faltered for a moment before they picked up. She passed Tauriel, pausing before entering. Taking a steady breath, she entered the chamber.

The floor split in the middle showing the lower caverns and paths leading to the cellar. Small alcoves littered the hall, she took note should someone enter unexpected. She then studied the cells and the dwarrows who had yet to notice the new addition to their audience.

They all quieted suddenly, seeing the small woman and realizing who she is. Most gave her curious looks. She noticed two who seemed young, a blond and brunet, who had taken interest in her presence. Nanaiel then looked to the other side, finding a white haired-dwarf and a half-bald one giving her a kind look and a guarded look, respectively. She straightened herself before speaking.

"Hello, I was wondering if there was someone here who could answer a few questions I have," she said, gazing around the cells a bit anxiously.

"And why should we do that, lass?" the half-bald dwarf practically growled. He seemed to be irritated and suspicious.

"I will not ask of your reason for coming to the Woodland Realm. I only wish to inquire after my kin. I know you heard of what I am when I was speaking with the king," she stated, turning her eyes on the kinder looking dwarf, silently begging. "I have no reason to give the king any information if that is your worry. He and I are not on very civil terms at the moment."

"We heard you're the princess and part-elf. The dwarf part is rather intriguing, as is your relation to us dwarves, Princess Nanaiel," the white-haired dwarf acknowledged, smiling at the girl. "Your discussion with the king gave away your feelings towards him."

"Just Nana, please. I never grew fond of my father calling me my full name. Doesn't fit dwarvish tongue," she smiled. "We haven't been formally introduced. I am Nana, daughter of Nalin, son of Fundin, at your service." This time she addressed the whole company.

"Hello Nana. Before I introduce myself, I would like to ask what your business with us is," he urged. She looked down for a moment, thinking her question through before speaking.

"I wish to inquire as to if any of my father's family is still living in Ered Luin, if at all," Nana expressed, looking into the dwarf's eyes. Her nerves only showing in the small fidget of her fingers. She walked closer to the old dwarf, stopping a few feet from his cell.

"Your kin is no longer in Ered Luin," he started, her face grew somber at the news. "But they do live and I can say they have been worried for you for a long time. Your sudden disappearance after the death of your parents caused many to believe you had died with them."

She gave him a confused stare before opening her mouth to ask another question. He cut her off before she could begin.

"I am Balin and there, in the next cell, is Dwalin, sons of Fundin, at your service," he added. Dwalin watched her from behind the bars, face becoming more anxious than stoic. She gasped at the news, taking a step back in surprise.

"You're my uncles? Oh that's wonderful," Nana grinned, before her smile disappeared. "But you can't be here. Because you are as trapped as I am."

"If we find a way out, we would like you to come with us. It is your choice but we never got the chance to properly get to know our niece," Balin announced.

"We also wish to keep you safe and as far away from that elf king as possible," Dwalin added. Nana's eyes lit up, disbelief coloring her features.

"I hadn't expected to be accepted so easily," she said.

"How did you expect this to go, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"I thought I would have to plead and prove myself. Doesn't my parentage bother you? Surely the rest of your group would not wish to have an elf tagging along, especially one as small as me," she asked. She was met with saddened looks from both her uncles but before they could speak a different voice spoke up behind her.

"You are also the daughter of a dwarf and kin to two of our company. We do not abandon kin," the dwarf stated. He was blond with the oddest braids she had seen, two of them were on his mustache. The dwarf was more handsome than any elf she had seen, though that might have been because of their differences in aesthetic preferences.

"Aye!" the rest voiced their agreement.

"That's very kind of you. If you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves, I'd like to know whom it is that speaks so kindly," she requested, stepping closer to the bar of the blond's cell.

"Fili, son of Dis. At your service," he replied, smiling at her through the bars.

She took a moment to study him. She took notice to how blue his eyes were, like the sky on a clear day, as bright as the sun. His eyes were not the only trait that mimicked the sun, though his hair was more the color of spun gold. She had never seen that color of hair, all the elves having a paler blond than the dwarrow in front of her. She wished to speak more to the blond who had caught her attention so thoroughly but before she was able to say anything Tauriel strode into the room purposefully.

"Nanaiel, we must go. Legolas just informed me of the king heading toward your rooms with the intention of speaking with you. He is stalling him for now but we must hurry," she stressed, throwing a glance at the dwarves in the cells around her.

"If we must, we must," Nana sighed. She turned to her uncles, "I wish to see you again before you leave. Be it from your own will or the will of the king." She nodded her goodbye to the others, and glanced once more at Fili. They hurried out of the room, sneaking past the guard.

They stopped short before reaching the hall to her room. Thranduil stood speaking with Legolas, who seemed to be subtly blocking the door. Nana turned to Tauriel, thinking up a plan.

"I need to get about halfway down the hall without being seen," Nana said. "Can you distract them?"

Tauriel nodded before leaving their hiding place and rounding the corner. Nana waited until she was sure the elf was far enough to look, then peered out to see the king and prince distracted by the captain.

Nana slid around the corner and walked lightly to the door leading into her mother's rooms. The door was kept unlocked but it was silently forbidden for any who weren't the cleaning elves to enter. Slipping inside she quietly closed the door and rushed to the connecting door to her room, hidden by a tapestry.

She relaxed as soon as she was inside her room, covering the door with the mirror she kept in front of it. She watched her reflection for a moment, before a knock sounded on her door.

"Enter," she called, moving from her mirror to her book shelf, as if deciding what to read. She listened as the door opened, allowing the three outside her door into her rooms. She glanced over seeing them stop just inside her door. "My king, what a surprise. Though I can't say I am thrilled to have you here, you obviously are here to ask something of me."

"Nanaiel, you are correct that I'm here with a request," Thranduil stated. "I wish for you to be escorted to the dungeons and speak with the dwarves. They may tell you things they will not tell myself or my guards. If you do this, I will consider lifting you punishment."

"Why would I do that? From your tone I can sense you already know why they are here. You just wish to have something gained from their travels," she replied. "I will not speak with them on your behalf."

"Very well, stay here and rot," Thranduil growled, anger glowing in his eyes. He stormed from the room Legolas and Tauriel following after.

Nana slumped into her chair and drug her feet onto it. She rested her chin on her knees and thought over what had happened in the past hours. Her family had accepted her and she had stood up for herself. Her eyes drooped as she thought of her uncles. The last thing in her mind before she fell asleep was a pair of sky blue eyes surrounded but gold.


End file.
